


Name

by Witty_Whit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

"You are safe now..." Castiel didn't know the man's name, but that didn’t matter right now. His words sounded like a memory of long-denied comfort.

 

The man was beaten, bruised, and broken. His skin had sickly pallor, covered in marks, covered by filth. Huddled in the pathetic safety of a dark corner, he leaned a centimeter to his would-be rescuer, almost daring.  Gentle hands wrapped a blanket around his tense, frail shoulders.

 

Dull green eyes blinked open once at the special agent before shutting tightly in fear.

 

Holding his hand out, gentle and still, Castiel comforted, "You're safe now, buddy."

 


End file.
